fallout_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout: Dimensions Wiki
Welcome to the Fallout: Dimensions Wiki This wiki is for all things to do with the Fallout: Dimensions fan-stories. All Fallout-related elements of the Dimensional Warfare Wiki will be housed here for organisation purposes. Synopsis The "Fallout" storyline takes place after the Last Lights at the end of the Equestrian Civil War. The world is a Wasteland as readers follow a set of heroes to fight threats bigger than themselves and give the people of the Wastes a fighting chance, whether they intend to or not. Though there are four stories, there are technically three "main" stories each with their own "side-stories" reflecting additional content. The last story, the Final Road, is a much shorter story focussed on Union Strike from the first story. Prodigy begins in the year 3227 and ends in 3230. Apex of Equestria begins in the year 3277 and ends in 3280. Pathfinder begins in the year 3300 and ends in 3303. Final Road begins in 3330 and ends in the same year. As time passes, the impacts of past stories are felt and consequences arise. Fallout The first Fallout storyline follows Brother Ghost, one of the most powerful Psionic beings ever to live, as he enters Equestria in search for fellow Gifted and Commander Fielde Locke. The unforgiving Wasteland forces the abilities of him and his friends to their limits. Fallout 2 Having been frozen for 200 years, Apex Connor Pemberton awakens and enters the nuclear Wasteland. He tries to locate his daughter and wife, both of whom had entered a different shelter, holding hope that they had been frozen like he had and they could resume their lives together like they should have, albeit in a nuclear Wasteland. Connor's attempt to cheat time brings him close to many new friends and familiar faces, but also pits him against overwhelming odds as he and the many friends he has gathered get caught in a battle that will change the fate of the Wasteland. Fallout 3 Born in Vault 101, Katelynn Spero escapes her life to find her missing brother and father, William and James. She gets roped into something far bigger than herself as she meets new friends and sees the consequences of the battle that molded the Wasteland, as well as encountering a past hero and discovering the true power within herself. As time goes on and the battlefield shifts Kate is faced with the choice to make the ultimate sacrifice. Fallout 4: Lonesome Road A century has passed since Strike returned to his home in CHS, and he has received a mysterious message that reads "Commander. -Odysseus" tracked to have come from a part of the Wasteland now known simply as the Divide. Strike goes back, more experience and better armed yet still alone, to get answers and find out who or what Odysseus is. There he meets an old friend and an even older friend who was more like a brother to him. There the ''Legend of the Divide ''comes to fruition as the two Commanders clash for the fate of the world. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse